Microfluidic devices have significantly enhanced the speed, accuracy, and depth of research and development over the course of the past two decades. These devices are typically used to perform sophisticated chemical and biological analyses. One distinct advantage that such lab-on-a-chip technology has provided is the ability to work with very small samples, including molecules and cells.
A microfluidic device has a network of chambers connected by channels; although, some devices simply comprise channels. The channels have microscale dimensions and small quantities of specific liquids can be flowed through these channels. Microfluidic devices may be made at relatively low cost and the channels can be fabricated to perform different types of analytical processes, such as electrophoresis and pressure gradient flow by applying voltage, current, or electrical power to the flow liquid. For example, DNA may be analyzed through the use of a microfluidic device; the microfluidic channels in the specified device may be made compatible with electrophoresis techniques.
The capabilities of existing diagnostic techniques have been improved using microfluidic devices and methods. While these improvements have addressed specific biological issues, such as keeping cells alive ex vivo, these existing systems generally relate to analyzing cellular or molecular compounds instead of larger tissue samples. Additionally, these systems do not address stabilizing a tissue sample in one place throughout performance of multiple processes within the same microfluidic device.